Melancholy
by The Last Serenade
Summary: A collection of short, slightly angsty Death Note drabbles. Will include slash, character death and language. R&R please. Next up; Mello
1. The Edge of Hell

_When one is standing on the edge, after all is said and done, it is ironic how peaceful Hell can be. **Matt centric**._

The Edge of Hell

**-x-**

The first bullet hits its mark, nailing him in the left shoulder.

_Blonde hair…_

The first thing that comes to Matt's clouded mind is blonde hair. Long, choppy blonde hair.

The second bullet grazes the side of his head, cracking his goggles in the process.

_Scar…._

The next thought is of a large, disfiguring scar. He can't quite recall but Matt thinks it resides on the face of the person with the long, choppy blonde hair.

The third and fourth bullets make direct contact; one in his stomach and the other mere inches from his heart.

_Leather…._

Matt remembers leather next. He doesn't exactly know what the leather was used for because his mind is slowly going blank, but he does remember it being black. Or dark brown, maybe.

The next few bullets hit him in the arms, but he can't feel them anymore.

By now, Matt has pieced together an image of someone with blonde hair, dark leather and a large scar in his mind. The persons name eludes him however and he tries desperately to remember it.

By the tenth bullet, his body can't take it any more and falls back, unable to stay up any longer. His vision fades and he can vaguely feel the trails of blood slide down his skin.

He hardly notices his cigarette falling from his mouth because he still_ can't_ remember the name. The world around him falls silent, gradually easing the unbearable pain throughout his weary being.

In the last agonizing seconds before his mind shut down, the blonde person in dark leather appears a final time. A word begins to form and with the last of his energy, Matt mentally grasps onto the it and sees it in his mind's eye. It's a name. More importantly, it's the blonde person's name. He's sure of it. Half a moment later, as his last breath leaves his lungs and his mind fades to black, a barely-there smile graces his too pale face.

He dies happy.

'_All because of...'_

**-x-**

My first fanfic! I hope it wasn't too bad. Also, I don't own Death Note from here on out. :)

_  
..:Keep your eyes on me; now we're on the edge of hell:..  
_


	2. Face Down

_People say that love conquers all. But Amane Misa knows better. __**Misa centric.**_

Face Down

**-x-**

People say that love conquers all. But Amane Misa knows better. She, too, once believed in true love, but that was before she met Takada.

She always knew, deep down, that Yagami Light didn't love her. She also knew that he was meeting with his old college peer, Takada Kiyomi, privately.

Misa'd seen Takada once, the day she popped into Light's college and first met the famous L. Takada, she noted bitterly, was elegant and smart; the perfect girl for Light. Misa'd instantly hated her for it and tried that much harder to please the man of her dreams. But, deep down, she knew that she would never win his affections. She wasn't smart or remotely beautiful, very unlike the perfect Takada Kiyomi.

But she was perceptive; she knew Light was up to something with that bitch. Of course, she didn't let anyone know she knew, of course not. She continued to act like the naive popstar she was known as. That eased the pain some; to pretend as if nothing was happening. She could pretend that jealousy wasn't ripping at her heart and that she could look in the mirror and _not_ see a pathetic little has-been.

_She could pretend that she wasn't dying inside._

Misa offered her heart and soul to Yagami Light, her endless love. But it wasn't enough. He took it, ripped it up and threw it all back in her face. That's when she realized that love, _devotion_, would never be enough.

_She would never be enough._

**-x-  
**

A little introspective piece on Misa Misa. I don't really like her that much. But she's better than Takada, I'll give her that.

_..:To believe blindly in love is to believe blindly in betrayl:.._


	3. We All Fall Down

_A new, safe world; a utopia in which Light would rule eternally as a king, a God. But, as he learned, not even God can cheat fate. __**Light centric**__._

We All Fall Down

**-x-**

All I wanted was to change the world. To scare the wicked into the shadows and let the light shine down upon the kind-hearted. I believed my cause just; I was going to make a utopia. A place where people could exsist and not constantly fear for their lives.

_Of course I was justice_.

I only ever wanted the best for humanity. And what about L? He claimed to be justice, but he wasn't. He was just _doing his job_ as a detective. He didn't actually _care_ what was happening on the streets every day because he'd _never _expierenced it. He worked comfortably from whatever hotel room he was currently at. He'd never been out there. Never saw what a rotten place this world really is.

_But I knew better..._

I knew what was happening every day. I _could see_ people spiraling downwards into their inner darknesses. Humanity desires bloodshed. Seeing others in pain entertains even the noblest Saints. They laugh as long as it isn't happening to them. Self-preservation is of key importance to anyone; it's human nature.

_What a selfish people we are..._

I thought that, as Kira, I could control the fate of humanity. And, for a while, I did. I could decide who lived and who died. I claimed that I was going to be the ruler of the new world. I started believing that I was a God, an immortal diety sent to save this pathetic race. But I let the power go to my head, inflating my ego far too much.

_As it turned out, I was the selfish one._

I thought that, since I was a 'God', I was imune to mortal limitations. I was going to live on and rule my kingdom for all eternity, I tricked myself into believing. Of course, I was wrong. I'm not a diety or a savior. I'm no better than the criminals I judged. I see that, now, as I watch red liquid run down my leg with fading vision.

_Gods don't bleed._

All at once, I feel a sharp pang in my chest, causing my heart to literally stop, and I realize what's happening.

_So this is how it ends?_

I look around with the last of my energy and think I see L standing before me, mocking me. Then my body goes limp as I close my eyes a final time.

_Gods don't die, either._

**-x-**

I don't know what I was thinking. Oh well. Hope you liked it enough not to puke, anyway, :)

_..:Sometimes there is no difference between damnation and salvation:.._


	4. Vexed

_I think I've been hypnotized; I can't stop thinking of you. __**Implied Light/L.**_

Vexed

**-x-**

I remember the first time we met. It was at school, in a room filled with fresh college students. Crowds make me slightly anxious but you made me forget. When I looked into your eyes for the first time, my breath hitched. Hearing you speak to me, _only to me_... My heart stopped and I thought Ryuk pulled a fast one on me and I'd died. But no. I lived on to see another day.

You were so beautiful and mysterious; I remember thinking that Heaven must've lost an angel. But no. Angels can't compete with your refined beauty. Wide, dark eyes seemed to drag me in so deep that I barely had time to register that you were trying to say something.

"I am L." You whispered to me, causing my heart to stop a second time. This couldn't be... How could this miracle of God be my number one enemy? But wait, I'd thought. This could be exciting. Eloping with my greatest foe would be dangerous and thrilling, even. Unheard of and taboo.

But, as they say, the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest.

That day, in the coffee shop, when you asked me to join the Task Force... It was the third best day of my life (the other two being, of course, finding the Death Note and getting into To-Oh University). Joining the Task Force would mean that I'd work with you all day which, in turn, meant that I could watch you to my hearts' desire. It was a perfect proposition which got even better when you suggested you chain yourself to me. I could even forgive you for locking me away, as long as I could watch you.

I considered telling you how crazy you made me...

But then we caught Higuchi and I got my memories back. I remember glancing over at you when that unholy bastard keeled over and died. Your dark eyes held signs of fear, confusion and fascination. Seeing so many emotions in your usually blank gaze made my heart stop a third time since we'd met. It didn't start beating again until a few moments later because I'd realized that I would have to kill you. Kill you for being L, my public enemy number one. But I wasn't sure my heart would allow me to do something like that to you, the one that I cared for so deeply...

I hoped that my infatuation for you was just that, infatuation.

But, holding your body in my arms at last, watching the life leave your eyes, I realize that I was wrong. This wasn't mere infatuation or obsession... This is love. My heart falls at this too late realization and I resist the urge to cry and scream.

_I loved you all along and never knew..._

**-x-**

Woohoo, my first shounenai-ish drabble! I know that, on a scale of one to ten, it was a negative two but oh well. :)

_..:I want to love you, but I better not touch:.._


	5. Victory in Defeat

_I saw the betrayal vaguely display itself across your face. And I smiled. **Character Death (L).**_

Victory in Defeat

**-x-**

I won, Ryuuzaki.

You suffered bitter defeat against the man you swore to catch.

You claimed to be justice.

You said Kira was a childish criminal.

But that is where you're wrong.

Kira is justice.

_I am justice._

I caught your frail body in my arms, falling to the floor with you.

I don't know why I did it.

It was just reflex, I suppose.

Perhaps I wanted to keep up appearances in front of the Task Force.

Perhaps not.

In any case, I held you in your final moments.

I watched the light leave your eyes.

I watched as they closed for the first time since we'd met.

I saw the betrayal vaguely display itself across your face.

And I smiled.

**-x-**

Woohoo, this took me all of ten minutes to write and will probably be the shortest drabble. :D

_..:There is no defeat in victory. Only victory in defeat:.._


	6. Some Say

_It's hard for Mello to admit, but he really loves Matt. __**Mello/Matt**_

Some Say

**-x-**

**MUSIC MEME**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**-x-**

**Life is Beautiful - Sixx AM (3:35)**

Sometimes Mello hates his life. He hates always being bested by Near. He hates not being picked as L's successor. He _hates_ being in perpetual second place.

But, then, at the end of the day, he comes 'home' to find Matt playing games. Matt would say "hey" in that softly accented voice of his and smile. At those times... Mello decided that maybe, just maybe, life wasn't so bad.

**I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry (2:58)**

"She's actually not that bad of a kisser." Matt stated calmly.

Mello clenched his fists and glared as hard as he could at the redhead. "Well, if she's _so_ good, why don't you just marry her?" He spat, dissmissing the disgust - jealousy? - that was clawing at his heart.

"I would, if I wasn't already in love with someone else." Matt replied, smiling secretively.

**Hollow - Submersed (4:13)**

"I'm sorry I got you killed... Matt." Mello said slowly, quietly, to the air.

The death of a nameless accomplice had just been announced on the news. The reporter sounded so nonchalant, so uniterested, it made Mello's blood boil. How could someone be so calm when he, himself, felt so hollow?

**Umbrella - Rihanna (4:14)**

Mello had no idea how he'd gotten here, _where ever here was_. The last thing he remembered was escaping his gang's hideout after he'd blown it up.

The right side of his body ached and the down pour of rain wasn't helping. In fact, he was just about to seek shelter when the rain suddenly stopped assulting his burnt flesh. Looking up, he saw a large, black umbrella above his head.

"Hey stranger."

**Pain - Three Days Grace (3:23)**

Matt doesn't like it when Mello leaves him behind at the appartment while the blonde goes and gets himself blown up, or whatever. He wished Mello would be more careful.

He doesn't want the blonde to die before him because the pain would be unimagineable.

**I Died for You - Iced Earth (3:47)**

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?" The redhead paused his game and looked up at his companion.

"Why would you throw your life away for me?" Matt's boundless loyalty confused Mello to no end.

Matt shrugged. "That's easy, Mello." He said. "I love you."

**Beautiful Liar - Beyonce ft. Shakira (2:56)**

Matt often told him that he was better than Near. That he deserved to succeed their idol, the famous L.

Mello smiled bitterly.

Matt could tell such beautiful lies.

**Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz (3:43)**

Matt could make him so mad sometimes. When they fought, if it was a bad one, they wouldn't talk for days. Weeks, even, if it was _really_ bad.

When they eventually made up, Mello couldn't help but take the younger genius into his arms and relish on how good it felt to hold the one he loved.

**Pieces - Sum 41 (3:01)**

He tried to be perfect, for Mello. He tried to do everything that was asked of him, when it was asked. But when his efforts went unnoticed, as they often did, Matt felt like his heart was falling to pieces before his eyes.

**My World - SR-71 (3:35)**

The day Mello left him back at Wammy's was the first time Matt'd cried in nearly nine years. He'd felt as if the universe had come crashing down around him.

The blonde might not know it, but he is Matt's whole world.

**-x-**

A silly little meme I found and I decided I wanted to give it a shot. Mello/Matt is my favourite DN couple and I don't think they get enough love. :D

_..:Some say we're never meant to grow up:.._


	7. Love As Blood

_Drip drip drip. That's the sound of love hitting the floor. **Dark Mello/Matt**_

Love As Blood

**-x-**

_Drip Drip Drip_

A new mark, another imperfection to be added to the ones already there.

How many is that now?

_Drip Drip Drip_

Twenty-three.

_Drip Drip Drip_

Twenty-three imperfections marring his skin. Imperfections that were not there twenty-three days ago.

_Drip Drip Drip_

There is one for each day that he has lied to his partner. His leader. _His best friend._

_Drip Drip Drip_

The marks serve as a reminder of his cowardice. Of the twenty-three days he has failed to embrace his emotions. Twenty-three failed attempts at 'coming clean' to his friend...his crush, if he were to put it bluntly.

_Drip Drip Drip_

Twenty-three times has taught Matt to hate the sound of blood hitting the floor.

**-x-**

Dark Mello/Matt that I'd gotten the idea for at work. Not sure if that's a good thing or not, but oh well. :)

_..:Swimming in blood, breathing ashes, tears of glass and walls of concrete:.._


	8. Shades of Gray

_One by one, they all came tumbling down until he was the last one standing. __**Near centric**_

Shades of Gray

**-x-**

_L..._

_Mr. Wammy..._

_Mello..._

_Matt..._

_Kira..._

They're all gone. All of them dead, leaving him alone with his victory.

The last man standing.

Alone at the top.

If Near was capable of feeling emotions, he would feel crushing loneliness that few have experienced. Instead, all he can do is see the world in all the shades of gray, no loner vibrantly colored. No longer a cheerful place.

_Suddenly, being number one doesn't seem so great anymore..._

**-x-**

Finally a Near drabble. I think he's under appreciated for all his genius. I love him. :)

_..:In my finest hour I'm still alone:.._


	9. Still Frame

_No matter what happens, the sun will rise another day. __**Mello Centric**_

Still Frame

**-x-**

He knew they were doomed from the start. He tried to be optimistic, for Matt's sake. Yet, deep down, he knew it was for his own.

At first, he thought he'd gotten away. That, perhaps, Kira wouldn't kill him after all. But he was wrong, like he knew he would be.

He felt as if time was frozen after his first few labored heart beats. Like he would be stuck with in his own demise for all eternity. It was a still frame of pain and certain death from which he could not escape.

But... Even in his darkest hour, when he feels trapped and forgotten, Mello knows that, no matter what happens, the sun will rise another day.

Even if he won't be there to see it.

**-x-**

Written on a whim. Took about five minutes to come up with and another five to write so it wasn't given much effort.

Oh, the title and the lyrics below belong to Trapt. :)

_..:Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down. This picture's frozen and I can't get out:.._


End file.
